Detektif Kanon!
by Fuusuke Afura
Summary: Setelah membaca sebuah komik , Endou Kanon terobsesi menjadi seorang Detektif. Ini semua dikarenakan Endou Kanon memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan tokoh dalam komik tersebut, Kanon dan Conan. Suatu pagi, Kanon hendak pergi ke masa kakeknya, Endou Mamoru. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Detektif Kanon?!

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya, mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dalam fic ini.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven (c) Level-5

Chapter(s): 1

Rating: gak ngerti soal rating yang pasti semua umur boleh baca. Mungkin G

Warning: Gak jelas, aneh, pendek, typo, dll.

Game kali ini: Temukan berapa banyak '#lol' dalam fic gaje ini untuk membuktikan bahwa fic ini aneh.

\(o_o)\ \(o_o)/ /(o_o)/

Setelah membaca sebuah komik serta menonton animenya, Endou Kanon terobsesi menjadi seorang Detektif. Ini semua dikarenakan Endou Kanon memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan tokoh dalam komik tersebeu, Kanon dan Conan. Suatu pagi, Kanon hendak pergi ke masa kakeknya, Endou Mamoru. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ayo download fic ini! Maksudnya baca terus fic ini, readers!

Download 1%

Download 50%

Download 88%

Download Complete

xXXxxXx Detektif Kanon xXxxXXx

Sekarang, Endou Kanon sudah berdiri di depan rumah Endou Mamoru. Kanon pun hendak menyapa Mamoru tapi...

"Selamat pa..." Kanon belum selesai melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi sudah dipotong oleh Mamoru.

"Headbanku hilang! Kanon, headbandku hilang!" teriak Mamoru. Refleks, Kanon langsung menutup telinganya.

"Kek, kalau teriak jangan di depan kuping orang dong!" keluh Kanon.

"Tapi gawat! Headbandku hilang! Kanon, panggil aku Endou-san saja, jangan kakek! Kalau sudah empat puluh tahun lagi baru boleh kamu panggil kakek!"

"Lalu kalau headband hilang kenapa?" kata Kanon.

"Gawatlah! Lu kira headband sembarang headband!" Mamoru pun mengambil cermin. "Dan yang paling parah, kalau aku tidak menggunakan headband, nanti aku terlihat kurang tampan!" Kanon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop #lol

Kanon berpikir sejenak, ia pun teringat dengan komik yang pernah ia baca. "Endou-san! Aku kan detektif, ayo cari sama-sama!" kata Kanon.

"Yang bener lo?" kata Mamoru. "Sejak kapan ingin jadi detektif?"

"Sejak baca sebuah komik, terus nonton animenya!"

"Ya sudah, kamu cari diruang tamu dan aku mencari di kamar. Ayo masuk" ajak Mamoru, memang dari tadi keduanya belum masuk rumah.

"Eh, gak bisa gitu Endou-san!"

"Kok gak bisa?"

"Kalau begini, kita akan ketahuan dan kemungkinan besar akan gagal kalau mencari terang-terangan begini" kata Kanon, ia pun melirik ke kanan dan kiri dengan tajam #lol.

Mamoru terdiam, ia pun bertanya "Kenapa gagal?"

"Pelakunya mungkin akan menegetahui keberadaan kita. Saranku, kita mencari secara diam-diam. Kalau ketahuan denagn cara terang-terangan, 95% headband itu ditemukan dalam keadaan tidak selamat" kata Kanon dengan wajah serius sambil memegang dagu. Halaaahhh gaya lu, Kanon! #lol #lol #lol

"Lu kira pembunuhan? Pencurian? Heh, ini headband yang hilang. Pelakunya juga paling aku sendiri," Mamoru mulai kesal pada Kanon. "Sebenarnya kamu mau membantu atau tidak, jujur saja. Kalau tidak juga tidak masalah"

"Aku mau membantu tapi Endou-san tidak mau mengikuti saranku!"

"Saran lu tuh gak perlu kalau Cuma buat nyari headband!"

"Mau tambah tampan gak! Kalau headbandnya gak ketemu, nanti jelek lho! Liat nih aku, kece parahh"

"Ya sudah. Apa saranmu?" tanya Mamoru.

"Begini, ayo berpindah sedikit dari lokasi ini"

Endou Mamoru Kanon pun berpindah tempat sejauh dua langkah dari lokasi sebelumnya. Kanon pun merogoh saku dan mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah pulpen berwarna biru tua.

"Ceritakan alibi Endou-san dengan headband itu" Kanon memelankan suaranya.

"What? Alibi? Serius lo?" kata Mamoru dengan alay-nya.

"Mau ketemu gak?"

"Iya,iya. Tadi pagi..." Mamoru mulia bercerita, mari kita flashback!

Flashback: on

Mamoru berangkat ke sekolah dengan memnggunakan headband kesayanganya. Setelah siang, ia berkatih sepak bola dan mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju bola. Ia juga melepas headbandnya.

"Yosh, minna! Ayo kita mulai latihan!" kata Endou Mamoru.

"Enggak ah"

"lha, kenapa?" tanya Mamoru.

"Kaptennya aja masih pake headband, belum siap, dasar gak disiplin!" kata si pemilik fire tornado, Gouenji Shuuya.

"Maaf, maaf" kata Mamoru.

Flashback: off.

"Endou-san, langsung aja dong! Panjang nih catantanku! Apa yang hilang, Dimana terakhir liat, Kapan kehilanganya, Siapa yang meminjam atau apalah, bagaimana cara hilangnya (?), pake 5W+1H dong! To the point aja deh" kata Kanon sambil menyebutkan 5W+1H dalam kalimatnya, walaupun kurang satu dari 6 unsur itu.

"Baiklah, Yang hilang jelas headband, terakhir kali melihat ada di kepalaku, eh di meja makan, karena waktu makan ibu nyuruh ngelepas headband ini. Kejadianya baru saja, yang kehilangan aku, yang menghilangkan mungkin aku juga. Cara hilangnya, ah itu gak perlu"

"Hm, kalau yang kehilangan Endou-san dan yang menghilangkan juga Endou-san, cukup rumit. Apa mungkin..." pikir Kanon, ia pun menatap Mamoru dengan tajam lebih tajam dari pisau, lebih tajam dari gigi ikan hiu, lebih tajam dari samurai, lebih tajam dari ujung rambut Gouenji atau Hiroto waktu masih jadi Gran, dari Midorikawa waktu masih jadi Reize, dari... udahlah #lol banget saudara! "Endou-san ingin menuduh orang mencurinya dan meminta ganti rugi?!" kata Kanon.

"Kamu tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja menuduhku!"

"Tapi kenapa yang kehilangan Endou-san dan yang menghilangkan juga Endou-san! Kenapa?!"

"Heh, Endou KW! Emang lu gak pernah kehilangan barang?"

"Pernah sih"

"Apaan" tanya Mamoru kesal.

"Headband juga"

"Yang kehilangan siapa?" tanya Mamoru.

"Aku"

"Terus yang ngilangin siapa?" lanjut Mamoru.

"Aku"

"Nah! Lu mau nuduh orang kan?! Supaya dapet yang baru, minta ganti rugi gitu?!" kata Mamoru.

"Enggak, orang Cuma kehilagan gitu, emang Endou-san gak pernah kehilangan bar..." kata Kanon ia mulai menyadari kalau analisihnya salah. Analisis?! #lol

Mamoru pun menjelaskan kepada Kanon bahwa Kanon terlalu terobsesi menjadi detektif dan menganggap semua hal yang dikerjakan detektif itu harus ada 'tersangka' dan 'maksud tertentu'. Kanon pun menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung ciut. Meeka pun mencari bersama-sama di setiap sudut rumah Mamoru, mulai dari kamar, dapur, sampai jamban belakang.

"Gak ketemu" keluh Mamoru. "Nyerah saja lah" lanjutnya pasrah.

"Endou-san, apa aku boleh bertanya lagi"

"Apa?"

"Headband Endou-san warnya apa?" tanya Kanon.

"Oranye"

"Oh"

Kanon dan Endou pun melirik sebuah ruangan yang belum mereka periksa. Ruang cuci. Mamoru mencari didalam botol sabun tapi tidak ketemu, sedangkan Kanon mencari disebuah tumpukan baju, dan ia juga tidak menemukan apa pun.

"Huaaa! Bahkan lu yang ngakunya 'Detektif Kanon' gak bisa nyari!"

"Maaf, Endou-san"

"Sudah lebih dari 30 menit kita nyari, ini sih namanya PHP bukan PHD!" kata Mamoru, #lol

"Kita kan, gak lagi pesan pizza, Endou-san"

"Kalian sedang apa didalam sana?" panggil suara seorang wanita.

"Nyari sesuatu yang berwarna oranye dan.."

"Langsung aja kali, Kanon!"

"Headband"

"Oh headbandnya Mamoru ya? Ini dia!" kata ibu dari kiper kesayangan kita, Endpu Mamoru.

"Headbandku!" kata Mamoru.

"Jangan sekarang, mama baru mau cuci headband ini"

Ya beginilah petualangan mencari headband yang dibintangi oleh Endou Mamoru dan Detektif gaje kita Endou Kanon.

I I I I

Maaf, buatnya buru-buru, endingnya jadi jelek atau lebih tepatnya dari awal memang sudah jelek. Ayo, ketemu berapa #lol dalam fic gaje ini?! Sekian fic gaje saya ini, sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya dengan game yang lain, semoga fic ini bermanfaat (?), akhir kata, Review Please..!


End file.
